


Territorial

by MrHotCrest



Series: Lissa's Little Secret [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Masturbation, Revenge, Urination, Watersports, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night just wasn't enough. Now, Lissa takes her new fetish beyond the confines of one room. One-shot request. Sequel to New Scent. Lissa lemon. You were warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> A request to once again follow up on Lissa's little adventures in fetishistic exploration! Essentially, Lissa pissing on EVERYTHING. Well, not everything. But a lot of stuff. Enjoy!

**Territorial**

 

 

"More tea, darling?" Maribelle offered kindly to her best friend.

"Yes please!" Lissa accepted, pushing her teacup forward.

Tipping the pot forward, the noble generously served up another cup for the princess and dropped in the normal two cubes of sugar and stirred lightly, just the way she liked it.

"So tell me, dear. What seems to have you in high spirits these days?" Maribelle asked, presenting her tea partners refreshed drink.

"Hm?" Lissa responded as she sipped her tea.

The noble rubbed her chin in thought as she eplained. "I can't quite place my finger on it, but something has had you looking awfully merry for some time."

"Aren't I always upbeat?" The princess asked, placing her teacup down.

"Of course, darling, but never have I seen you so giddy as I have witnessed these past few weeks. First, I noticed how you seem to always be in a rush to get somewhere, and whenever you return, you have a large grin. Sometimes I see you simply giggling to yourself for whatever reason." Maribelle counted off each event with her finger for each one she recalled. "Three days ago, I saw you leaving the armory in the barracks and you seemed quite exhausted."

"Oh! Ha ha! That's just me going about and pulling pranks on the others!" Lissa giggled innocently.

"Hm." The noble's eyes brightened with what seemed like a realization of the obvious. Of course it was just harmless pranks, it's what the girl prided herself on. It became a regular occurance ever since Robin had joined the Shepherds so long ago. Perhaps with the war being over, she had all the time in the world to continue her merrymaking. "Forgive me, Lissa. I had been under the impression of something a bit more sinister was afoot."

"That's okay. It's probably everyone's first reaction to be suspicious when you see people sneaking off somewhere, right? No need to worry about it." The young princess smiled cheerfully, putting all of her friend's suspicions to rest. Truly, there really wasn't anything so covert that Maribelle needed to worry herself over.

As far as she knew anyway.

Unbeknownst to the noblewoman, she was almost certainly spot on when it came to suspicious activity. Whenever out of sight or behind closed doors, Lissa was most definitely up to something.

It all started about two weeks prior to the current day. Back when Lissa decided to take her fetish into a different level. Back when she first tried to initiate masturbation semi-publicly in Robin's presence as he slept, something she managed to define as "exhibitionism" after reading one too many novels Miriel had tucked away under a faulty floorboard in the library where she thought no one knew about... even though everyone did, but said nothing of it either out of embarrassment or just to humor the woman.

Since that day on, and especially after the little act she performed after, things were never the same. Now, Lissa took it upon herself to repeat those actions just as she would with masturbating, to a similar effect. All of it was done in the name of her object of affection that was slowly taking over her life.

-x-

It started the very day following that magical night. Magical for her anyway. Lissa had been up most of that night even after she had returned to her room. She had gone into bed, but not to sleep. Most of the night was wiled away with her furiously jerking off with a fervor not seen from her before.

"Oh my Gods! I still can't believe that!" she squealed after releasing another load of cum directly into the air, letting it cascade down into a gooey shower atop her sheets and nightgown. "That was so... dirty!" she sighed contentedly. Her shocked words betrayed her joyous face and thoughts on the matter. She could have any excuse in the world; that she was simply so tired and didn't know what she was doing that night. Maybe she was driven to such shocking acts out of some sort of crazed obsession with the tactician. She even wondered if it was possibly her more malevolent side taking some small revenge out on him for failing to save Emmeryn? That last thought wasn't very pleasant and was shoved aside the second she even wondered about it. Whatever the reason for doing so, she had done it. She relieved her bodily needs on another person, like some sort of classless street urchin. A homeless dog that cared little about society, even. She was a royal, dammit! How could she even THINK about something like that!?

Even if her logical side continued to question and punish herself for it, her carnal, basic gut feeling simply didn't care. It felt good, end of story. And she wanted to continue feeling good. She wanted... to continue that.

And why not? She figured it could work. Whenever she was horny and wanted to jerk off, she always managed to pull it off with the utmost of stealth. If she put her mind to it, she could make this work as well.

 _'It'll be so easy too.'_ She thought as she lay panting, finally spent after hours of abusing her cock. 'I've practically been doing the same thing for a while now anyway.'

Her resolve was solidified from there. After wiping her hands on her already messy sheets, the princess managed to get some sleep with her dreams being plagued with so many thoughts and ideas.

This was going be fun.

Later that day, mid-afternoon, when everyone was out in the courtyard being trained by Frederick, Lissa was doing laps with some of the other Shepherds who were proficient with magic. After three laps around the castle peremeter, everyone was ready to drop. She really hated this "Fanatical Fitness Hour" garbage. It wasn't even an hour. It took the better part of the morning and they were two passed noon! She hated it when Frederick first put her through it and she hated it to this day. Sitting down in the grass, finally able to breath, Lissa recalled how she managed to continue doing this nonsense. Then she remembered it like it was just yesterday...

_It was just after the war had ended with Plegia and Chrom as the newly appointed ruler began making plans to tend to the wounds his country sustained. One matter on the table was to continue the Shepherd's training regimen. Even though they were essencially a mercinary group, independant of the royal army, they were an astronomical asset to Ylisse. As such, they needed to be specially trained as peace keepers in case anything had gone wrong while the army was rebuilding their ranks._

_"I have a suggestion." Robin spoke up, raising his hand at the conference table that he attended with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick alongside other notable members of the official army. "Frederick is the lieutenant in command of the army, yes?"_

_"That's correct, sir." The dapper knight confirmed with a nod._

_"Then why don't you put the Shepherds through your personal training regimen? It's tough, but it gets results." Robin folded up one of his long sleeves to show one of his biceps with a flex. Before properly joinng the Shepehrds, he was simply skin and bones._

_"What!?" Lissa yelled, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "No WAY I'm going through all that again! You couldn't pay me all the gold in the world!"_

_"But, Lissa, you've shown some real improvement too, you know." Chrom stepped in, attempting to calm his sister down. "Remember when you said you wanted to be more useful as a fighter? You started training with Frederick and now you're practically a pro with an axe."_

_"B-But...!" The princess stammered. She DID say that... and she was pretty good with weapons now. "That's not... You can't..." She continued to fumble her sentences, unable to come up with a good counterargument._

_"Unless there's another way to make sure the Shepherds are trained fast and hard for any situation, I say this is our best course of action." Robin concluded. Everyone around the conference table nodded in agreement. As harsh as these exercises were, they helped to make damn fine soldiers._

_Seeing the futility of the situation, Lissa flopped down into her seat and sighed dismissively. "Fiiiine..."_

_"Then it's settled." Robin clasped his hands together and rubbed them confidently. "Now then, onto our trade route situation..."_

"Oh yeah..." Lissa huffed, sporting an annoyed face. It WAS Robin's fault as to why this was a daily thing now. Spending her mornings running laps and getting sweaty and sore when she could have spent them sleeping, reading, hell anything beats this.

"Alright, good job everyone. We'll take a ten minute recess and try for another three laps." Frederick called from behind. The man had been running alongside them and was nowhere near close to breaking a sweat. His announcement caused a symphony of moaning and complaints. "If running laps proves to be too stressful, then you can always consider weapon and armor detail.. and we've recently received a new shipment that needs serious polishing."

No one seemed to complain after that.

"Polish  _this..._ " Lissa huffed under her breath quietly, inconspicuously lifting her hips barely off the ground in a suggestive manner. Standing up to her feet and dusting bits of grass and morning dew from her dress, Lissa stretched her limbs and turned away from the crowd, heading back to the castle.

"Hey, Lissa, where are you going?" Ricken called when he spotted her. She was his running partner. That is, the only other person who ran slower than him, so he didn't feel so pathetic at this than he actually was. If Lissa was leaving, he'd always be last again.

"I'll be back, don't worry!" The princess called as she sprinted to the building. How she managed to keep running after this exercise baffled the younger mage beyond comprehension.

Through the halls, Lissa ran briskly to her destination. She already knew where she was going, she didn't even need to think about it. It was just a matter of getting there. The castle was huge, so she prayed she would make it there and back to the courtyard before her ten minutes were up.

After sprinting the entire way, Lissa finally made it to where else but the tactician's study. Unlike Robin's bedchambers, she had been here a number of times, usually just to visit the busy man when he didn't have paperwork or was taking a break.

Stepping inside, she locked the doors to make sure there were no unnecessary intrusions. The room was simple enough. It was just like any ordinary study. A large window overlooking Ylisstol, comfy furniture, a large desk for working, which had the rare sight of a neat pile on top rather than papers messily strewn about, and a fireplace with a smoldering log inside.

"Hm..." Lissa placed her hands at her hips and tapped her foot on the floor in thought. There had to be something in--

 _'There!'_ She thought, eyes trained on the large, red, cozy chair behind the desk.

A few paces across the room put her right next to the huge chair. It was almost a throne in its own right. And very comfortable too. Lined with fine red velvet, soft to the touch with the faint brushing of the luxurious fabric. It was a shame that the princess had every intention of ruining it.

But she had long crossed the line of shame for quite some time now.

Pulling the chair out from beneath the desk, Lissa placed the seat against the back of the wall, making sure the legs scraping across the floor wouldn't make too much noise. When it was in the position she wanted, Lissa stood before the chair and reached under her dress to pull down her white tights and smallclothes. Her penis sprang free from its restraints and she hiked up her skirt with one hand while grabbing her flaccid member with the other.

"Make me take those stupid training sessions, will ya...?" Lissa grumbled to herself. She wasted no time in letting loose with a quick stream of piss against the chair and slowly took her time to make sure she could wet every spot she possibly could.

Letting her hand rise and fall, Lissa made sure to pee across the entire back of the chair and the sides as well. With that done, she turned her stream to the arm rests. First the one on the right, then the one on the left. To finish off the rest of what she had, she aimed her cock squarely at the seat of the chair, letting her urine pool just at the center of it. Tiny droplets of piss leaked from the front of the chair, falling to the floor below, and a few of them falling on her boots.

After she finished coating the chair with her fluids and utterly spending her entire payload, Lissa pulled her smallclothes and tights back up and let her dress fall back down. She crossed her arms and watched the chair smugly, prideful of what she had done. Training was still a little ways from being over, but she hoped the chair DIDN'T dry by the time Robin had to continue working.

Pushing the chair back in place and leaving the room as stealthily as possible, the princess began her sprint back to the courtyard. A burst of adrenaline from her covert act gave her all the strength she needed to make it back with barely two minutes to spare. Everyone was already lined up to begin the next round of laps.

"There you are. I thought you wouldn't make it in time." Ricken smiled upon seeing Lissa take her place in line.

"Told you I'd be back." She replied.

"What was that all about anyway?"

"Oh, you know. Just had to use the bathroom before we got started!"

Ricken nodded in response and looked down a bit after hearing her answer. "Darn, I should have thought about doing the same thing before running round two..."

-x-

Three days later.

It was then when Lissa finally grasped her new fetishistic tendencies and shed a whole new light on the situation. One day while she was in the library, Lissa noticed Chrom sitting at one table with a few books piled next to him. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her brother reading a book. Tucking a dusty tome she carried under her arm, Lissa stepped towards the prince.

"Hey, big brother. What are you doing here?" Lissa called as she walked up to the table he occupied.

"Just doing some research. What are _you_ doing here?" He responded, not taking his eyes off the page of the book he was reading.

"I was just returning an old book I checked out. Don't mind me." Lissa held the book behind her back so Chrom wouldn't catch an eye of the title. It was the special book that Miriel always gawks at. Her eyes looked down upon the table to see what it was that her brother was reading. The titles all made her raise an eyebrow.

Your House Pet And You

Obedience 101

A Simpleton's Guide To Puppy Care

Make Her Fall For You In A Fortnight: The Gentleman's Edition.

Lissa was positive she'd read that last one before when no one was looking. "Uh... Chrom?" the princess asked, lifting the last book up and gave him an accusing look.

"That's not mine... It's Maribelle's. I was going to return it for her."

Liar.

"Oooookay." Lissa placed the book back down and took a seat, curious about her brother's choice in reading material. "So what's all this for?"

"A good friend of mine is getting a dog as a pet and I told them I would give them tips on on how to properly raise it."

"I see. So you're reading these books because you don't know a thing about owning a dog, but you want to fool them into thinking you do!" Lissa laughed.

"I don't really see the harm in a little white lie. It's just pet raising. It's not as if I'm giving life-altering ultimatums."

"I guess." Lissa rolled her eyes a bit at the whole thing. It wasn't like Chrom to  dole out clueless pointers. They must have been a good friend if he would be willing to do a study session for their sake. "In that case, you just keep doing what you're doing." She slinked away from the table, still holding the book she was carrying behind her back. With Chrom distracted by his own scholarly pursuits, Lissa was able to sneak around the tall library shelves and return the old novel to the faulty floorboards where it belonged. She would certainly be back for it later.

With little else to do, Lissa decided to seek out Maribelle and see if she couldn't find some form of activity. Perhaps have some tea or even see a show at the local theater district. Critics were raving about some Dark Mage's stand up act. In the midst of her thoughts, the princess bumped into someone when rounding a corner. After readjusting her hat, she looked up to see who it could be.

"Whoops, sorry!" The person before hear apologized.

Upon stepping back and getting a good look at the person, Lissa noticed that it was Robin carrying a small cardboard box with large holes cut out on numerous parts.

"Oh! Robin, hi!" Lissa greeted. Her eyes immediately fell upon the package he held in his hands. "Er, what's with--"

"Can't talk here. Follow me." Robin quickly cut her off and continued walking passed her at a speedy pace. Seeing little else as an option, the princess obediently followed behind.

They soon arrived in the tactician's bedchambers. Robin held the door open for Lissa to enter first, and once she was inside he quickly shut his door and locked them to ensure privacy.

"Lissa, I need your help with something." The tactician quickly spoke, barely giving Lissa the time to question the situation first.

"What is it, exactly?"

Robin walked behind the girl and placed the cardboard box on his bed and removed the top of it that kept whatever was in it concealed. From within the box, a mop of gray hair rose up from within. It looked from side to side with soulful eyes at its surroundings.

"Aww! How cute!" Lissa cooed. She ran up to the bedside and peeked into the box and came face to face with a puppy.

"Yeah, she is adorable." Robin smiled as he watched his friend fawn over the little creature. "She's going to be a gift for Olivia. I heard she loves dogs."

"...Olivia?" Lissa repeated with a noticeable drop in her tone.

"Yes, but I made the mistake of dropping her collar on my way into the castle grounds. Can you watch over her here while I go get it?"

"Why?" Lissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously after turning her head from the puppy to Robin.

"It's supposed to be a surprise. I already ran a big risk coming in here the way I did so I need someone to stay here and watch over her while I go back to pick up what I dropped."

A moment of silence overtook the two. The whole time, the princess just blankly watched the fidgeting tactician. There he went again, at Olivia's will, helpless to the dancer's hips and charms. Showering her with attention and gifts...

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on the puppy." She finally said, petting the dog gently.

"Thanks so much, Lissa. I owe you one." Robin sighed. The tactician quickly stormed out of his room and sprinted down the halls to the castle gates.

True to her word, Lissa was prepared to make sure no one would see the dog. She took the initiative to lock the tactician's doors and sauntered back to his bed, reaching a hand into the box and stroking the pup's soft fur once again. Lissa always wanted a pet growing up, but Chrom always told her she would never be ready for one. And yet, here comes the new girl and suddenly she's granted a dog. A flame of jealousy sparked in the princesses stomach every time she thought of that girl and how Robin kept his schedule busy with her of all people.

Huffing spitefully, Lissa crossed her arms and averted her gaze from the small pup. Instead, she just stared at the front of the bed and nightstand, pretending to be uninterested in the little dog beside her, whom poked its head just out of the box and panted for attention. 

In trying her hardest to look away, her gaze landed on the two fluffy pillows Robin had sitting at the bed's end. She smirked at the memory of her getting herself off by grinding herself against the soft fabric and let a dark chuckle escape her lips. Her tiny smirk grew as she tapped her foot on the ground, silently working up a bit of courage within her. After a quick moment of contemplation, Lissa decided that it would be great to subject that pillow to a little more of her treatment. And what fortuitous timing too. It looked like she could stand to get away with it, If she played her cards right, that is.

Grabbing the box top from off the floor, Lissa covered the box and the puppy inside. She didn't want the innocent little thing to see her and pick up bad habits. Without any eyes on her, Lissa reached under her dress and pulled down her white tights, once again allowing her cock to roam freely. Walking to one end of the bed and bracing herself by resting her knee on the mattress, Lissa grabbed hold of her cock and began urinating on yet another belonging of the tactician, this time the victim being his pillows.

Over time, her routine relief had evolved passed the point of sexual indulgence. Now, she was practically using her new fetish as a method of pranking. At a certain point, slipping frogs down a man's shirt would get boring. But this? No, not this. This was special. Something that came from her in the most undignified but still so satisfying way possible. Dare she say it, it was quickly becoming one of her favorite pranks.

In the middle of the princess tarnishing yet another's personal property, a swift knock at the door nearly made her heart skip a beat. As quickly as she started peeing, she struggled to stop, letting off more than she had planned. Finally cutting off her stream, Lissa quickly stuffed her dick back into her smallclothes and pulled her tights up in a swift hurry. A shy trail of moisture crawled down her legs as she waited to see if anyone would call from the other side of the door.

"Lissa, it's me." A familiar voice rang.

"Oh thank Gods..." Lissa sighed in relief. Stepping back up to her feet, she ran to the door and allowed the tactician back into his room. In his hand, she could see a pink color with a blank silver tag on it for whenever her new owner came up with a suitable name.

"Turns out, I dropped this just on my way up the staircase. Thank goodness too. Had I dropped it outside, I doubt I would have the same luck in retrieving it." Robin beamed as he tossed the collar up and down in his hands.

"Y-y-yeah..." Lissa stuttered. She was absolutely shuttering at such a close call. Still, she managed to pull herself together in time to speak properly. "Listen, Robin. you should really give this little girl some serious training." Lissa mentioned off-handedly and tried not to laugh at her statement.

"I know. That's the burden of having a pet. The training." Robin lifted the box top from it's base, getting an eyeful of the pup and proceeding to fasten the collar around its neck.

"Good. Because I let her out of the box for two seconds, and she just treated your pillow like a tree." Lissa laughed as she lifted up the soaking wet pillow.

"Dammit..." The tactician grumbled as he grabbed it from Lissa's hand. He figured something like that would happen sooner or later... just not on his bed. And to think, he just had those sheets laundered.

"Well, if that's all then," Lissa said, heading towards the door. "I'll be going now. Tell Olivia I said 'Hey' and wish her luck on the new puppy."

"Alright. Thanks for helping me out. I really do owe you one."

"Aw, the pleasure was all mine. I kinda liked hanging out with the little dog." The princess flashed an innocent looking smile. A smile that betrayed the kind of things she would do behind one's back. In an attempt to hide her continuing shell-shock, the princess walked normally until she exited Robin's bedroom. The very second she closed the door, her nerves finally caught up to her. Exhaling deeply, Lissa dropped to her knees. Her heart pounded furiously as she missed the closest of close calls and especially at the growing wet spot in her white undergarments.

-x-

Four days passed since then.

About a week had gone by when Lissa started taking her new fetish and pranking spree seriously. Now she had taken things to even more devious levels than before. As she went on to do more and seeing the results of her work, she decided to find a way to chronicle her little wet adventures. Once again, she was in the library, nose deep between the pages of the dusty old book that was hidden beneath the floorboards. With a quill pen in hand, the princess had been adding footnotes and making alterations to the pages.

In one corner of the book, it detailed erotic endeavors from people across the ages and techniques from around the world. No wonder Miriel took such an interest in this book. An open encyclopedia of the most insane sex acts the world has known! Seeing nothing detailing her own new discoveries, she decided to make her own contributions. But it needed a name. It had to be classy, but also clever in wording.

"Hm..." Lissa tickled her cheek with the feathery pen as she thought of a proper name. Taking a full sip of water from a tankard sitting next to her, of which was her third, she was struck with inspiration. Touching the pen down to the papers, she scribbled out a word that seemed perfectly fit the bill.

Watersports.

There was no more a fitting term for this activity, and the phrase seemed to match it down to the letter. Humming with content, the princess jotted down a few words to cobble together a description for the term. After completing the small paragraph, Lissa allowed the ink to dry for a brief moment before snapping the book shut and returning it to it's rightful place.

It was strange to say, but she felt a sense of accomplishment for contributing to such a risque lexicon. So much of what she had even thought about was so wrong for a person like her, but still, she maintained her sense of excitement that drove her to the place she was in today. What made her feel more secure about her activities was that despite all the knowledge she possessed, she was utterly surprised to find a few entries from  _Emmeryn_ of all people. To think that her own big sister, her picture of perfection could get down and dirty when no one was looking! 

After her work was done, Lissa left the library, carrying her large tankard of water, periodically sipping it as she walked through the halls with no particular destination in mind. As a default, she thought about sneaking into Robin's room again to see if she could find something new to soil while she had the time, but decided against it seeing as he was due home any second now. Thinking about what to do next, the princess figured it would be a good idea to simply relax and just wait for another opportunity than stress over it. So, in the meantime, she decided to find her good friend Maribelle and finally have a proper sit down with her. She hadn't had a good brew of tea since she started this madness anyway.

Her best bet of finding Maribelle was at the Shepherd's barracks, which had become somewhat of a lounge lately. Training regimens were slightly less frequent with no wars or disturbances to speak of, so any of the soldiers who stuck around simply used the garrison as a sort of hang out among friends. Most anyone could be found here if nowhere else.

Walking briskly down the path to the large stone building, Lissa peered into each of the rooms on her way to the main gathering area, hoping to see if she would run into Maribelle on the way there. She checked the library, but only Miriel was there. Typical. Next, the sharpening room. The only occupants were unused swords and spears. Of course. The armory, however did have one person inside.

Cordelia, in plain fashion was carrying in a large crate full of a new shipment of weaponry and placing all of the new arrivals on their proper racks. Most for training, others for actual combat use, as rare as it was to occur. Poking her head in, Lissa called to the Pegasus Knight.

"Hey, Cordelia. Have you seen Maribelle around here?"

"Ah, hello, milady. If it's Maribelle you're looking for, I believe I saw her sitting in the meeting room by herself." Cordelia never turned to face the princess as she continued to sort the last of the cargo, finishing with a peculiar weapon.

Eyeing the odd zig-zag shape of the last weapon, Lissa walked into the room to take a closer look. "I don't think I've ever seen a weapon like that before." Lissa said, walking closer to the peculiar sword.

"I was told that's called a Levin Sword. Supposedly, it's magical in nature."

"Wow. Where could someone get a weapon like that?"

"This one was personally ordered by Robin. Rumor has it, that it's the same sword King Gangrel used in our last battle with him. I guess Robin decided it would make a fitting trophy."

"Huh." Lissa responded, rubbing her chin at the elegant design. After Cordelia's explanation, she returned to her duties, namely taking the empty crate to a place where it wouldn't bother anyone, leaving the princess alone to her thoughts.

Stepping forward a bit, Lissa peered at the usual weapon, taking in all of the subtle details.

'Robin's new toy, huh?' She thought with a devilish grin. Tip-toeing back to the door, Lissa shut and locked the entrance to ensure no one would see her. It would seem the perfect opportunity had finally arrived, and good thing as well. All of that water was starting to make its rounds.

Already reaching into her tights, Lissa freed her member from its cloth bindings, holding it steady with one hand and gripping the hilt of the Levin Sword with the other. However, the moment she did, she felt what was unmistakably a shock from the hilt. It wasn't painful at all, but somehow her holding the sword triggered it's magic. As she held it, sparks of electricity began to flash from top to bottom of the blade, and crackle with power.

Rethinking her decision, Lissa decided that this was most definitely something to not trifle with. Liquids and electricity were a mixture she cared to not fool around with. Quickly, she tucked her penis back into her smallclothes and rushed out of the room, neglecting to pick up the weapon after having dropped it so hastily.

After her detour, Lissa made it to the Shepherd's lounge, and was not surprised to have found most of her companions sitting around and making conversation. Maribelle was not anywhere to be seen, but she was certainly here. Her parasol was seen lying flatly on a table. It was usually her way of telling the others that she occupied that area. If the noblewoman wasn't here, then there was only one other place she could be. Walking passed her friends and offering a greeting to whoever called to her first, Lissa walked to the small kitchen at the back of the garrison.

The kitchen never saw regular use. Every once in a while, someone would sneak in and find something to eat late at night, but cooking was not an ordinary occurance. The only real use that the stove had seen was, of course, by Maribelle whenever she wanted to make some tea for herself. As luck would have it, she just so happened to be there, with a tea kettle sitting on the unlit stove as the blonde was searching through one of the pantries for a bag of tea leaves she kept hidden for her own personal use.

"Hi, Maribelle!" Lissa shouted gleefully, causing her friend to jump with surprise and hit her head on one of the shelves.

"Ah! H-Hello, Lissa." Maribelle rubbed her sore head as she greeted her friend. "Goodness, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry about that. Couldn't resist!" The princess giggled innocently.

"Yes, well, if you must indulge your mischevious hobbies, please do so in a way that does not cause physical pain."

"Alright. I really am sorry though."

"All is forgiven, darling. You actually have perfect timing. I was about ready to make some tea for myself. It would be wonderful if you would join me."

"Sure thing. It's about time we've had our weekly gathering, right?"

"Indeed, it is. You seemed to just run off during our last one."

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about that." Lissa apologized yet again. "Tell you wnat: To make up for it, I'll make the tea this week."

"Oh, Lissa. There's no need for you to--"

"Ah, ah! I insist! It's the least I could do!" The princess then proceeded to push her friend out of the kitchen to avoid anymore resistance. "You just go and get comfy and I'll be out shortly."

"Alright, alright. There's no need to shove, darling." Maribelle protested. After being pushed a foot or two away, she continued on her own, leaving hte princess to her own devices.

When the noble's footsteps faded away from the kitchen, Lissa walked back to the stove to the tea kettle. Everything was already set up, it seems. The kettle was there, a tome of weak fire magic for heating it up, a small cup of milk, still cool to the touch, and the open cupboard that Maribelle neglected to close even had a bag of tea leaves that had fallen onto it's side.

Gathering everything together, Lissa tried to work from memory from everything Maribelle taught her. Nothing too complicated. Just bring the water to a boil, introduce the tea leaves, and a spot of milk. However, the first, and arguably most important step was missing. Lifting the kettle's cap, the princess failed to realize that there was no water left inside. It was still wet, probably from Maribelle being in the middle of changing the water. And as her astronomical luck would have it, there was no fresh water currently in the kitchen. It was to be expected considering the kitchen in the garrison was almost never used.

Lissa sighed in resignation. The one time she tried to do something that wasn't destructive this week and the smallest of things got in her way. Tapping her foot in thought, the princess remembered that she still had one way to get some water. On her way here, she stopped at the armory and recalled placing her large tankard of water down on the table. There was probably enough for two, considering she had filled the thing up to its brim and only took tiny sips from it, it being her third one that day.

Just thinking about that tankard of water brought up the distress in her stomach from before. She was already bursting for relief before coming to the garrison, but put it out of her head. Now it seemed like the urge to pee was very much bordering emergency status. If she ran out to the facilities now, Maribelle would probably try to sneak back in and make the tea herself, undermining the kind gesture. With a hand on her midsection and looking down at the tea kettle, Lissa swallowed at the thought of using "alternative" methods.

Blushing madly and gritting her teeth, Lissa tried to put the thought out of her head. Although she very much enjoyed her new fetish of urinating on pretty much anything she wanted, she still had SOME restraint. There were SOME standards that she adhered to. Besides, there was no possible way she could get away with this. Maribelle was a veteran in the field when it came to tea. A varitable guru. If something was amiss, she would catch onto it, and if, or when she did, she would be ruined.

She could only imagine how this would go down. Presenting the kettle of the abominable brew to her friend and watching her as she sipped down the "tea". Seeing her face scrunch up from the no doubt foul taste. Then she would probably ask someone to try it to make sure she wasn't insane and that something was definitely wrong... And Robin would probably walk in at the perfect time to try some. The second the liquid would pass his lips, his face would do that rubbery thing she loved so much. And then he would ask for another just to make sure it was alright... and then he would smack his lips at the unfamiliar taste... and then... then...

Maybe he would find that it wasn't that bad?

Lissa's breathing grew shallow as her thoughts twisted and contorted from her hopeless attraction. To think she was actually justifying something like this. She kept shaking her head and tried to say she had standards over and over again. Standards dammit!

Then again, she did openly masturbate in his room routinely. To the seven Hells with standards at this juncture.

Quickly, Lissa grabbed the kettle from the stove. Knowing Maribelle, she would probably try to come back and convince Lissa to let her help. Without a moment to lose, the princess stuffed the teapot under her dress and roughly pulled her tights down. With a bit of force, Lissa began peeing directly into the kettle. The concave structure of the kettle caused the sound of her urine to echo loudly as it splashed against the edges and puddled at the bottom. Not unlike the sound of a small brook, really.

The princess sighed with relief, finally being able to relieve herself after drinking so much. All of that water was intentionally imbibed for the purpose of indulging her fetish once more today, but she hadn't thought of it being used for something like this. Three cups indeed. The weight of the kettle indicated just how much she was releasing and she still had so much more to go. Unfortunately, those three full drinks were proving their worth when urine began leaking from the spout on the side of the kettle and dripping to the floor. Even more was falling from the top and was splashing onto the floor below.

Lissa continued pissing into the teapot trying to hurry the process along. Next time, she would just use regular water. Fetishistic fulfillment or not, this was turning into a bigger mess than she wanted. Seeing as how she felt she still had more to gush out, it was decidedly best to try and stop herself for now. She could always finish up later, now that she was nowhere near as desperate as before.

With some effort, the princess ceased urinating and carefully removed the kettle from under her dress. This would probably go down as another one of her better efforts. It seems that every time she tried pissing on something, it would step up another level in shamelessness. Despite that, she wasn't exactly beating herself up over it. In her perspective, this would turn out to be a pretty solid prank, and Maribelle did say that she preferred pranks that didn't involve physical harm.

Walking over to a nearby window, Lissa poured some of the contents of the kettle out into the grass outside. In hindsight, this was probably a terrible idea, seeing as someone could have easily walked by and spotted her. She was always diligent in the time and place of where she wanted to handle her business, but even she had to admit this was careless. She even had a passing thought of finishing up and perhaps emptying some of the kettle out again without bothering for a restroom trip, but buried that thought quickly. Her standards may have been skewed, but restraint was still something she had. It came and went, sure, but she still had it.

Outside of the kitchen, Maribelle tapped her fingers on the table, wondering what was taking Lissa so long with the tea. She wasn't experienced in the art of tea brewery, so the noble gave her friend a good five more minutes of prep time, but tea was a quick process. Maybe she ran into some inconvenience? Perhaps she couldn't find the tea leaves? Maybe she burned herself while trying to boil the water? Gods help her if that happened. Shaking her head and burying the thought, Maribelle decided to give the princess another few minutes. As long as she was taking, it couldn't possibly be much longer.

After some few more minutes of patiently waiting on Maribelle's part and a bit of bumbling in the kitchen on Lissa's end, the princess finally returned to the table she and her friend occupied. In her hands, Lissa carried in her left hand a pair of tea cups and in her right, Maribelle's favorite tea kettle filled generously with the results of the princesses impulsive mannerisms. Nervousness lead to sweat forming on her brow as she approached her friend who sat dutifully with a patient smile and folded hands waiting to sample her special blend of tea. Calmly trying to keep a steady pace, Lissa traversed the room, being careful not to bump into anyone else. When she arrived at the table, Lissa set down everything she carried, handing off one cup to Maribelle and keeping the other for herself.

"Sory that took a while. I was doing a little experimenting with this batch." Lissa chuckled nervously as she reached for the kettle to pour herself some 'tea'.

"I suppose that can account for the unnaturally long preparation time. No matter, darling, I'm eager to try what you've made." The noblewoman slid her cup forward for her friend to serve her a piping hot cup.

To Lissa's credit, she actually did try to follow the basic steps for making tea. Leaves, sugar, a small spot of milk, they were all there. Of course, her substitution for water was a major derivative of traditional tea making. Even still, she wondered what this experimental beverage would taste like. Although it began as an impulsive and somewhat cruel prank, she couldn't help but find herself growing curious. However, before she would think about partaking in her creation, she simply HAD to see Maribelle's reaction. Taking the kettle in hand, she poured the amber liquid into her friend's tiny cup while trying to suppress too wide a grin the whole time.

"Ah, lovely." Maribelle sighed as she lifted her cup, dainty pinky extended. "Cheers!" Lissa slightly leaned forward as she saw the blonde noble lift the cup to her lips. She briefly wondered if she was currently dreaming right now, if what she was seeing was truly a reality. Lissa anxiously awaited to see and hear what her best friend would say after taking the first sip of her experimental tea.

Tipping the rim of the cup to her lips, Maribelle had the first taste of this new tea lissa came up with. What she got was certainly unexpected. Her eyebrows cocked in surprise when the liquid splashed across her tastebuds and down her throat. Lissa damn near fainted and struggled to keep her lower jaw from dropping open after witnessing what she had seen.

"Hmm..." The noblewoman hummed as she smacked her lips, trying to pin down this exotic taste.

"S-So what do you think?" Lissa stammered with a grin a bit too big.

"It's... bitter, I should say?" Maribelle tilted her head to the side as she stared into her cup. Although tea was generally sweet she was aware of some variety that were known for their differing tastes. Yet this wasn't one she had recalled ever sampling. Part of her wondered if Lissa maybe botched the recipe and neglected to add sugar to the mix. She somewhat hoped that was the case as she didn't want to sound rude or upset her friend if she said she wasn't a fan of this sort of tea.

"Ahahah. Yeah, I figured. I tried using... a different ingredient or two." Lissa chuckled. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead. "Maybe you should try some more? See if you can tell."

Thinking nothing of it, Maribelle promptly took another, noticably bigger sip of her cup. Lissa was astonished at just how the noble nonchalantly took to it. If her comment about it being bitter was a complaint, she looked she she was more enjoying it than anything. Just the sight of seeing another person unknowingly drinking her own urine nearly threatened to have her heart burst from her chest. Moreover, she felt her cock stiffening between her legs and buldging madly against her thighs.

After finishing her cup, Maribelle's eyes looked to the ceiling as she tried to decipher the taste. If this was within the family of the more aquired tastes of tea brewery, then it was one she was certainly unfamiliar with. "Well, dear, you have me stumped on whatever it is you've made. I had no idea we stocked such exotic tea leaves in our lowly little garrison here."

"Oh, uh..." Lissa began to reply, trying to think of a clever response. "I mean, it isn't just the leaves. There's a special... technique to making this type." THe princess tried her best to put on an innocent smile.

"I see." Maribelle nodded. "I must say that while this isn't quite my cup of tea, so to speak, I can't say I dislike it."

"Really?" Lissa simply had to ask. Her painful erection dribbled a bit of pre cum from her friend's response. Anymore of her praise and she would need to step away for a few moments...

"Yes. Perhaps it is an aquired taste, but I don't mind this new creation at all." Maribelle reached out to grab the tea kettle and refreshed her beverage, ready to have a bit more of her friend's tea. "Oh, do close your mouth, darling. It's undignified." The noble declared as she had another sip of her fresh cup.

Lissa, unaware of her gaping mouth promptly closed her jaws shut. Now she was certain she was dreaming. "Gee, thanks Maribelle." She replied, cheeks now flushing to a soft pink. "So... Would you say you'd be interested in having something like this again?" Lissa boldly asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Absolutely, darling. I honestly would enjoy your special tea." The noble giggled appreciatively.

"Well, that's good. I'll, uh, be sure to make it especially for you then!" Lissa giggled alongside her friend, although hers was laced with nervousness and anxiety than anything else. After realizing the reality of what she had just said, the princess simply could not take the burning desire any longer. When Maribelle finished taking another sip from her tea cup, Lissa rapped a knuckle against the table and proceeded to stand up. "Will you excuse me for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, Lissa immediately bolted out of the room and ran down the hall of the garrison.

At first, Lissa's mind had her want to default on the idea of taking care of her needs where she usually did; in Robin's chambers. However, the time it would take to run all the way there and back would leave Maribelle without company for a suspicious amount of time. She needed someplace private that was also nearby. With her mind and feet both racing, she came up with a quick conclusion. Skidding her boots against the stone floor, Lissa made a quick stop in front of the door to the armory. After hastilly looking around to see if anyone was nearby, she ran inside, slammed the door shut and locking it tight from the inside. Barely thinking of decorum or caution, Lissa ran to the corner of the room, hopping over a crate in the proccess. Once she reached the corner, the princess desperately dropped her trousers and smallclothes, wishing to rub one out as quickly as she possibly could.

Lifting her yellow dress out of the way, Lissa was surprised by how powerful her erection seemed. It bordered on pain, it was so large and heated. She could have rubbed the damn thing against jagged rocks and still find it within her to cum until her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Without another moment's thought, she lifted her dress up to her mouth, and held it out of the way with her teeth while using one hand to brace herself against the corner of the room. Her free right hand instinctively went to her rigid cock and began stroking it with absolutely no restraint.

Rough moans and needy pants filled the room while Lissa beat herself off and rocked her hips against the air, wanting to hasten her orgasm along. Although she needed no further aid to ensure a quick finish, upon closing her eyes, she couldn't help but envision a fantasy. In her head, all she could think about was doing as she promised, and supplying Maribelle with her special blend. Although now she was cutting out the middle man and letting her noble friend drink straight from the tap. All she could think about was seeing Maribelle on her knees, mouth wide open and begging for more as she herself stood over her and emptying an impressive stream of piss onto the noble's soft face and soaking her perfect golden hair drills. Seeing someone she had known forever, someone so dignified and refined being reduced to her personal chamber pot, the very idea made her sweat and lust after achieving something like that.

A sharp gasp and wobble of the knees saw to the princess letting loose a sudden but nonetheless satisfying eruption of cum from her twitching dick. Her hot, white, mess hit the wall in a generous load and dripped down to the floor, leaving a messy streak behind. Even after she had finished, she continued to stroke herself for all that she was worth, managing to let one last, if small, spurt of semen dot the wall before she let her hand rest. 

After satiating her erection, Lissa quickly remembered how she hadn't quite finished emptying her bladder when using Maribelle's tea pot. Without much of a care for decorum, the princess pushed herself to release a good stream of urine against the wall right where she had stained it with her cum, mixing the two fluids together in a thick, pungent puddle below her. Shivers rocked her entire body as she marked the area and she enjoyed the serene warmth it brought her as she finished her relatively short piss.

Panting heavily, Lissa's foggy vision remained at the floor as she tried to compose herself. Her parting teeth allowed her dress to fall back over her legs, hiding her dripping indecency. Her forehead was moist with sweat and her legs were still so shaky even after she had finished her deed. With a bit of difficulty, the princess managed to stand on her own two feet. Pulling up her undergarments, she decided to return to her friend as soon as she could. But before that, she needed to hide her latest work. Looking around, she couldn't seem to find anything suitable to take care of this mess. She did spot her tankard of water that she left here earlier, but pouring it's contents out onto a puddle of cum seemed even less of a solution. Without many options, Lissa just decided to go with the easiest answer. Turning back to the crate she previously jumped over, Lissa pushed the large wooden storage unit against the corner of the room, fitting perfectly in place and, most importantly, hiding her latest masturbatory aftermath.

With that deed done, Lissa unlocked the armory and slowly made her way back to the barracks. She still felt weak in the knees and needed to lean on the wall for support. Wiping her forehead clean with her sleeve, the princess did all she could to look presentable and marched with confidence back to the garrison.

-x-

That was three days ago. Now, Lissa once again sat with her friend, enjoying her company as they shared tea on the terrace of the castle. Having relived the memories of her exploits over the course of a week, Lissa's smile remained ever present. Such good times. Although nothing had happened between then and now, the princess was not satisfied in the least. In fact, when this meeting was over, she already had another outing planned. She genuinely did enjoy having tea with Maribelle, but it also served as a good excuse for filling up on liquids before setting out on another target.

"Tell me, darling, have you any plans this afternoon?" Maribelle asked, resting her head in her hands.

Lissa looked off to the side in thought for anything she may have needed to do. Other than her fetishistic pursuits, she couldn't say she had anything to do. "Nope. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. I simply wanted to know if you would perhaps be running off again as per some new habit you have." Maribelle laughed playfully. She had taken not of her friend's odd disappearances as of late. She would always return, but whenever they got together for tea-- IF they got together for tea-- there was always a point when Lissa would excuse herself for a moment and return shortly. Whenever she asked, the answer was always the same.

"Oh, stop." Lissa scoffed back. "Whenever I do go off it's just to take care of something. You know I'll always be back."

"Of course you do, dear. I am curious though, what is it that calls you away so swiftly? Care to let Maribelle in on the grand secret? I promise not to tell a soul." The noblewoman leaned forward in her chair, hoping Lissa would humor her and perhaps whisper to her what she scuttled off to 'take care of'.

With a crooked grin, Lissa leaned forward as well and cupped her hand over Maribelle's ear.

"It's... a... secret." The princess quickly withdrew back to her chair and giggled mischeviously as her friend also returned to her seat and rolled her eyes. It was worth a shot.

"Alright, I can take a hint. I'm confident you'll tell me one day when you are ready and willing." Maribelle conceded.

After an hour more of the two ladies speaking with one another, they both agreed that it was time to call it day for their tea meeting and each continued on their separate ways from there. Maribelle claimed she would spend her time reading up on how to better use magic tomes, and Lissa simply stated she would just wander about and try to make her own entertainment, but that Maribelle was free to find her anytime.

With that out of the way, the princess decided to go on and continue her other personal activity. The question was, where would she leave her mark today? It was a rare occasion, but Robin was back in the castle. Although he was not in his private quarters, he was with Chrom discussing something of import if she had to guess. Logically after something like that, he would want to return to his room. THere was no telling how long they had been speaking, and the chance of her being caught if she tried to take her hobbies there. Though she was used to throwing caution out of the window, her lucid thinking still made rational decisions when she wasn't hopped up on lust and adrenaline.

Wandering passed the living chambers of the castle, the princess decided to go to the next best location. A few turns down some long hallways, passed a guard or two and Lissa was face to face with the large doors of Robin's office. Aside from the tactician's room, this was Lissa's second favorite place to masturbate in private, or relieve her bodily needs whenever she felt keen on it. She would always prefer to take her business to his room whenever possible, but she did make some exceptions. Today was nothing if not an exception.

Opening the doors quickly, Lissa stepped inside and shut the doors behind her. Although this place was indeed her second favorite fetish playground, there were far more things to occupy her time with. She fondly remembered the chair that she marked a week ago when she started taking herself seriously. It was but one of many potential playthings she had here.

Looking around the room, she considered what was worthy of her attention today. Certainly not the chair again, that was old news to her. There was always the coat rack that was placed by the door, but, unfortunately, nothing hanging from it. It was a similar shame that the fireplace was extinguished, otherwise Lissa would have gladly put it out herself. A thought that made her snicker for the absurdity of it. There was always the large bookcase at the back of the room. It was lined with all manner of text that interested the tactician, and probably something he frequented while sitting in this room most days. It was perfect!

Skipping jovially over to the bookshelf, the princess lifted up her skirt to reveal her white leggings. This time around, she took the liberty of fashioning a hole for the crotch area, to give herself easier access to her manhood without needing to pull everything down and hinder her legs range of motion. Making use of her wardrobe modification, Lissa pulled her cock free, poking it through the entrance of her leggings. If only she had thought of this idea sooner!

Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, Lissa allowed a stream of steady urine to flow downward and began coating the bindings of the books on the bottom shelf. A tiny grin pulled at her lips while she enjoyed the hiss of pee that splashed against the leather and wood of the books and shelf she marked. Taking care to soak each of them, she moved across each of the books on the bottom row before moving to the one just above it. All of that tea was really beginning to come to the forefront as she pissed continuously without a single waver in her stream. Not that she complained about it. The more she had to offer, the more she would gladly give.

Upon finishing up on the second row, the princess moved onto the third, lifting her penis just a small amount to accomidate the hight. As she continued, she couldn't help but wonder how this would have turned out had she been in Robin's room? Would he have finished up with her brother and wind up catching her in the act? Even though she dreaded what his opinion of her would be after that, Lissa secretly wondered what it would be like to tell someone she knew about her fetishes and of course her extra growths.

As if fate itself had stepped in to intervene, the doors to the office began to click and creak open.

 _'Oh Gods!!'_ Panicked, Lissa's eyes shot open and the princess reflexively turned to see who was there. She had no time to try and hide what she was doing, and as she turned her whole body to face the visitor, her jaw slacked open in shock.

"Lissa...?" Called Maribelle from the other side of the room. The noble stared back at the princess with the same expression she was met with. She refused to blink. She was not sure what she was seeing exactly. From where she stood, it looked like Lissa... urinating before her with unmistakably male genitals.

Lissa stood in shock. she had no words. No apparent thoughts. The room would have been silent if not for the sound of her piss hitting the floor. Mere seconds, that felt like hours, passed before the princess had emptied out her bladder, leaving her standing there. In a puddle of her own fluids. With her hand on her cock. And her best friend watching it all.

**Author's Note:**

> As of this posting, I have already shown the requester this new entry on this collection of one-shots and am already working on the next installment. So for those of you who enjoyed these little fics, get hyped! For those who haven't... I'm sorry. :3
> 
> I'm not REALLY sorry because I actually really enjoy brainstorming and writing these, but I just thought some sympathy would be in order.


End file.
